halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Two Betrayals (Level)
What are the two betrayals? I know one of the betrayals mentioned is the monitor betraying the chief(or vice-versa), but what is the other betrayal? maybe its a clue or hint to cortana's rampancy because that was one of the possible times she could've become rampant, by 0nyx Sp1k3 343 Guilty Spark and The Sentinels--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 02:31, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Enemies Encountered and the hand-held weapons that they are known to use Hi all, this section is done by me -- HaloRocks! 01:02, 8 August 2007 (UTC) If you have any problem with what I put on here along with any suggestions that you might have, please consult me first before you make any changes. ::HaloWikia, along with any other wiki, gives anybody rights to edit a page, whether it is the average schoolboy or Osama bin Laden. You have no right to stop anybody from editing any page or any section of the wiki, as #You are not an administrator (sysop) #You are not a wiki Staff. 22:37, 21 September 2007 (UTC) When you get out of th tunnels, and meet a small Covenant outpost fighting the flood, inspect some of the dead bodies after the battle. There should be one dead SpecOps grunt. Also, various dead Ultra Elites are scattered throughout the level. p.s: May I edit the Walkthroughs? Karzhani 10:51, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Trivia Should it be noted that this is the only level where you do not default with the AR in CE? Aside from PoA, where you have no default weapon at all...--Teh Sarge. 02:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No one seems to have mentioned that this level has a hidden song in it. The piano bit that happens to be at the end of the track Halo on the Halo Original soundtrack is on this level. When you fly a banshee the second of those... shelfs we'll call them and you get on the right area on that shelf (I think maybe even you have to stand there without being in the banshee) you can here that very piano bit. If you move away from the spot it will stop but whenever you step back into that area the song will play.--Black kille 21:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) what??? the strangest thing happened to me these days:i took a banshee in the last pulse generator room.Then i walked into the beam, triggered it and got into the banshee.When the cutscene played, te chief was facing the other way and the banshee appeared near the generator.When cortana teleported chief, he was in the wrong spot so u can see the teleportation beam and the chief separat.The chief started to shrink more and more and the cutscene ended.It was the strangest moment ever.Someone please tell me its not the first time this has happened??StalkerGrunt117 10:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, not the first time. In AOTCR, I managed to lure the two Hunters into the Control Room and in the cutscene, they "killed" the Master Chief. Odd thing is that the cutscene continued without the Master Chief. So, yeah... Note: Halo's cutscene are not entirely scripted.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) By Far! This level was by far the hardest to complete in ledgendary in halo's campaign. Very challenging, but fun at the same time.